staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
20 grudnia 1987
Program 1 6.05 TV kurs rolniczy (powtórz.) 7.05 Program dnia 7.10 "Alarm przeciwpożarowy trwa" 7.20 "Wszechnica Rodziny Wiejskiej" 7.45 "Po gospodarsku" 8.20 "Tydzień" 9.00 Dla młodych widzów: "TeIeranek" - oraz film CSRS "Afera w galerii" 10.30 DT - Wiadomości 10.35 "Arka Noego" - serial przyrodniczy prod. hiszpańskiej 11.30 "Biała broń" (8) - "Groteska pojedynków" - serial dok. TVP 12.00 Poranek symfoniczny WOSPRITV pod dyrekcją Marka Pijarowskiego 13.10 Teatr dla dzieci: L. Staron "Opowieść górskiego potoku" 14.00 "Zostawić ślad po sobie" - dok. film TVP 14.30 Telewizyjny Koncert Życzeń 15.15 "Kram" - mag. konsumenta 15.45 "W rytmie disco" XXI - serial obyczajowy produkcji brazylijskiej 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 "Antena" 18.10 Studio Sport: - turniej "Izwiesti" - ZSRR - CSRS 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Smurfy" 19.30 Dziennik Telewizyjny 20.00 "Późny start" - odc. III serialu obyczajowego produkcji angielskiej 20.50 "Pegaz" 21.30 "Loża" - program kabaretowy 21.40 Sportowa niedziela 22.15 "Klub międzynarodowy" 22.45 DT - Wiadomości Program 2 9.20 "Przegląd tygodnia" 9.55 Film dla niesłyszących "Późny start" (3) 10.45 Program wojskowy 11.30 Koncert życzeń (ze Szczecina) 11.55 Powitanie 12.00 "Tajemnice starego Gdańska" 12.15 "Jutro poniedziałek" 12.45 "Mit o flecie" - prog. muzyczny 13.25 "Promocje'87" 14.05 Kino familijne: "Niebezpieczna zatoka" odc. VII serialu kanadyjskiego 14.35 "Spotkanie z kalinką" - teleturniej baletowy 15.20 "Kino-OKO" - (kalejdoskop filmowy) w programie: film "Automania" 16.20 "Wideoteka" 17.05 Firma "Walach" - rep. 17.30 "Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni", "Jedwabny szlak" XI - "Tam,. gdzie konie pędzą jak wiatr" - serial dok. prod. japońsko-chińskiej 18.20 Koncert Stefanii Toczyskiej 19.00 "Goście Daniela Passenta"; W. Figoki, D. Olbrychski 19.35 "Ekran szczerości" 20.00 Studio Sport 21.00 "W cieniu historii" 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Wielkie filmy małego ekraju "Korzenie" - odc. X serialu USA 22.35 Ojczyzna - polszczyzna 22.50 "Nasza muzyka, moja muzyka": E. Wanat i J. Mych 23.20 Wieczorne wiadomości Super Channel 7.00 Funbus. 10.00 Power Hour. 11.00 The Rock of Europe. 12.00 Chart Attack. 13.00 Make It Pay. 13.30 Tomorrow's World. 14.00 Top Gear. 14.25 The Goodyear Weather Forecast. 14.30 Super Sport. 18.00 The Goodies. 18.30 Jim'll Fix It. 18.00 The Muppet Show Command Performance. 18.30 Butterfly Island. 19.00 Ivanhoe. 19.25 The Goodyear Weather Forecast. 19.30 Bob Dylan 20.30 Gillete Soccer Scene. 21.35 Ljfestytes of the Rich and Famous. 21.05 Sunday Feature Film: It's a Wonderfull Lile 23.35 The Goodyear Weather Forecast. 23.40 Raflerty's Rules. 0.40 Live at City Hall. 1.10 The ROCK of Europe. 2.10 Videopix. 3.10 Closedown. Sky Channel 8.00 Emily. 8.05 Lady Lovely Locks. 8.25 Return to the planet of the Apes. 9.00 Dennis. 9.15 Inspector Gadget. 9.45 He-Man. 10.15 Mask. 10.35 Pound Puppies. 11.10 Ski-Boy. 11.40 Transformers. 12.05 The Smash Great. 13.05 Heartline. 14.05 V.F.L. Australian Rules Football 1987. 15.05 A Country Practice. 17.05 Swatch Fashion TV. 17.30 The Coca-Cola Eurochart Top 50 Show. 18.35 Voyagers. 19.30 Fantasy Island. 20.25 Sunday Movie: Men of Sherwood Forest 21.55 Movie-Time. 22.25 The Cola Eurochart Top. 50. 23.25 Heartline. 0.25 Canadá Calling. 0.55 Closedown. The Chlidren's Channel 6.00 Cartoon Time. Cool McCool. Pig in the Circus. Spiderwoman. Blunders. 7.00 Sunday Serial. Children of the Dqg Star. Ep 5. 7.30 Owl TV. 8.00 Cartoon Time. 9.00 You Can't Do That On Televisión. 9.30 Young Universe. 10.00 Sunday Seriar Children of the Dog.Star. Ep5. 10.30 Owl TV. 11.00 The Children's Channel Express. 12.00 Cartoon Time. 13.00 Flash Forward. 13.30 Voyage of the Mimi. 14.00 Drama Hour. Electric Grandmother. 15.00 The Children's Channel Express. 16.00 Closedown FilmNet MORNING CLUB. ''' 7.00 Dumbo. 9.00 Herbie Goes Bananas. 11.00 Pervola. 13.00 Aces High. '''ROYAL CLUB 15.00 Monkey Business. 17.00 Locusts. 19.00 Anne of Green Gables. 21.00 Sixteen Candles. NIGHT CLUB. 23.00 SuchGood Friends. 1.00 De Lift. 2.45 Fever Pitch. 4.30 Tempest MTV 0.00-1.00 Metal. one hour of Hea-vy Metal music. news. interviews and tour date information. 11.00-12.00 New Visions. New Age music. contemporary jazz and folk genres not regularly catered by TV. 23.00-23.30 Reverb. a half hourchat show with its hosts Steve Blame and Chris Salewicz discussing the week's new movies. books. records and videos. 22.00 Archive. delvíng into the extensive MTV archives. past concerts will be rescreened. The Arts Channel 7.00 Higgelty Piggelty Pop. opera. 8.00 PiTobilus in Broadway. 8.50 Jazz. The sound of Miles Davis. 10.00 Close. ScreenSport 16.00 Golf. The Chrysler Team. Invitation from Boca Ratón. 21.00'World Wide Wrestling. 22.00Speedway. Match of the Week. 23.00 Ice Hockey. The NHL. 1.00 Closedown. 3sat 15.35 Die drei Musketiere. Englischer Spielfilm. 17.25 Mini-Zifl. Nachrichten für Kinder. 17.35 Am Dam Des. 18.00 Land der Berge. 19.00 Heute. 19.10 3SAT-.Highlights. 19.15 Tagebuch. 19.30 Ipnigenie. Griechiscner Spielfilm. 21.35 Wiener Schaubude: Biedermeier Ober die «Kultur der Háuslichkeit». 22.20 Mit meinen heiflen Tránen. 0.00 Adventssingen. Anschl. 3SAT-Schlagzeilen. TV 5 14.00 Apostrophes. «Les lauréats». Magazine litéraire. 15.15 L'ecole Des Fans. Varietés. jeunesse. 15.45 Aujourd'hui en France. «Les Métiers d'art». Magazine. 16.00 Sport Magazine. 18.00 Bonjour Bon Appetit. Magazine culinaire. 18.30 Soleils De Minuit. Magazine touristique. 19.00 Ushuaia. Magazine de L'extréme. 19.30 La Part De L'Autre. Telefilm. 21.00 Alaska. Serie documentaire. 22.00 Journal Televise. 22.30 7 Sur 7. Magazine d'actualités. 23.30 Fin de programme Lifestyle 10.00 It Figures. 10.30 Cisco Kid. 11.00 Your Show of Shows. 11.30 Get Smart. 12.00 Divorce Court. 12.30 Young Peoples Special. 13.00 Powerful Women of Wrestling. 14.00 Wok with Yan. 14.35 Afternoon Cinem Sat 1 16.30 SAT 1. Ihp prívales programm. 16.35 Tier und Wir. 17.00 Mikosch im Geheimdienst. 18.30 SAT 1 blick. Nachrichten und Wetter. 18.45 Familie Feuerstein. 19.15 SAT 1 blick, Schlagzeilen. 19.17 Hotel. 20.10 SAT 1 blick, Schlagzeilen. 20.15 Bonnie und Clyde. 22.20 Space. Der mensch greift nach den Sternen. 23.10 SAT 1 Blick, Berichte vom Tage, Sport und Wetter. 23.25 Stude der Filmemacher Premiere 16.00 Back to the Future. 17.55 Captain Harlock. EP. 27, 28 & 29. 19.10 The Fourth Wiseman. 20.35 Movie Club. 21.00 Big Trouble. 22.30 Dune. 0.50 The Last of the Knucklemen. 2.20 Love Lives On. 3.55 Close. Rai Uno 9.00 II mondo di quark. 10.00 Linea verde. 11.00 Santa messa. 11.55 Parola e vita. 12.15 Linea verde. 13.00 TG. LUna. 13.30 TG 1 notizie. 13.55 Toto-TV Radiocorriere. 14.00 Domenica In... 14.20, 15.20, 16.20, 18.25, 18.50 Notizie sportive. 19.50 Che tempo fa. 20.00 Telegiomale. 20.30 Chi e quel ragazzo? 22.05 La Domenica Sportiva. 0.00 TG1-Notte